


Indivisible

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: When you discover you are a Grimm, your whole world gets turned upside down.
Relationships: Bud (Grimm) & Everyone, Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Original Characters & Original Characters, Original Characters/Original Characters, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Sean Renard/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Indivisible

> _"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."_

The rumors rippled through the Wesen community like a heavy stone in shallow water. After that Portland Grimm had made himself a nuisance to many and a friend to some, he was pretty much all that could be talked about. _Burkhardt._ The strangely charismatic, lawful Grimm who solved his problems in the light of his worldly profession--most of the time. 

Of course, you knew none of this. You were completely unaware of the waves of discontent and fear that were coursing through the Wesen community. How could you? Your mother had only _just_ revealed to you that you were different. 

You blinked at your mother in confusion, hoping she was pranking you. 

"Um. What do you _mean_ I'm not crazy?" You were waiting for the punchline, _something_ to tell you she was pulling your leg-- _anything_. You didn't _want_ to be right. 

But your mother remained steadfast, her grim expression betraying the severity of this conversation. 

"You saw her face change, didn't you?" Mom cursed when you nodded, touching her forehead in frustration. "God. I thought maybe you weren't like me. I started seeing them when I was ten, I thought you were safe..." 

You searched her face, confusion crinkling your face. 

"Honey... You're a Grimm." She met your eyes, sadness on the edges of her expression. "Grimms--we're special. We can see things other people can't. There are some members of the population that have... monsters inside of them. When they transform, an emotionally-charged event called a Woge, their true nature is known to us. We can see them for who they are, and that terrifies them."

"I... What do you mean, monsters?" 

"What did you see when she changed?" 

"I don't know, she looked like a snake or something reptilian like that..." You were still struggling to understand that you weren't crazy. 

"Calm, deep breaths, honey. It's a good thing she didn't have the chance to hurt you, Skalengecks are real nasty customers." She sighed and sat down next to you, taking your hands in hers. "Listen to me now, okay? You are vulnerable now. There are plenty of good, perfectly innocent Wesen out there, but there are also a good deal of bad. Grimms hunt down the bad ones to protect the good."

You chuckled dryly, squeezing her fingers in your own. 

"Well, I guess a lot of weird stuff makes sense now, right?" You sniffed. "So we're basically weird monster cops?"

Your mom laughed, caught off-guard. 

"Almost, but not quite. We don't answer to a government or any one group--we serve the people." 

"So, Grimms are _better_ than cops?" 

She tilted her head in thought. 

"Maybe." 

"Are you sure about that, Lisa?" 

A new voice startled you out of your thoughts, eyes widening at the imposing figure in the doorway. She was quite tall, with a muscular build and golden skin. Her hair was cropped very short to her head, an attractive blonde undercut swept back professionally. Her piercing eyes were well-made-up, her brows perfectly done, and her lips pressed into a serious line. 

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Ariel." Your mom turned sighed and indicated between the two of you. "This is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N, this is Ariel Lancaster."

The woman nodded at you in silent acknowledgment before returning her attention to your mom. 

"There's been some new developments, if you'd care to give them your attention." 

"You can tell both of us." 

Ariel's eyes darted over you distrustingly, skepticism evident on her face. Your mom rolled her eyes and gave Ariel an appeasing look. 

"Woge." 

Ariel bristled at first, but soon relaxed her shoulders a little. She tilted her head and rolled her shoulders as a ripple coursed through her, suddenly transforming her features into something not quite human. Leonine eyes fixated on you, her jaw dropping to reveal sharp teeth beneath a set of whiskers. She moved closer, appraising you with abject fascination. 

"Holy fuck, there are two of you now." Ariel's voice was deeper in this state, her golden eyes taking in every aspect of you. "The Council won't be happy to hear this. They already think there are too many Grimms running around. They thought Burkhardt was bad enough to be thrown into the mix, but now _you?_ Jesus, heads are gonna roll..." 

"Are Grimms bad?" 

Ariel smirked at you as she Woged back. 

"Not inherently. They're just free agents. Grimms tend to be more powerful than any singular Wesen, so if there are too many wreaking havoc on the Wesen community in any one area, the Council gets rather put out."

Your mom scoffed. 

_"Put out_ is a little mild. They throw a tantrum, more like." 

Ariel laughed outright, shaking her head slightly. 

"I mean you're not wrong, but one does not simply call their efforts 'tantrums', Lisa. That's a one-way ticket to getting a target on your back." 

"Grimms have always have had targets on our backs." Your mom clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. "What have you got for me, Ariel?" 


End file.
